vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dream Larva
Summary Dream Larva are among the mightiest denizens of the Dream Realm, a mental plane of existence spanning the entirety of the multiverse. They are the misbegotten children of gods of fancy, dreams, and desire. Such is the might of a Dream Larva that they are often summoned by powerful spellcasters to slay their enemies with reckless abandon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely 6-B Name: Dream Larva, Night Terror Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Epic Level Handbook) Gender: Genderless Age: Varies, a Dream Larva is the spawn of a self-perpetuating dream- the older the fear, the older the Larva Classification: Nightmare Abomination Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 1, All Outsiders are representations of certain concepts- in this case, nightmares), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Summoning, Shapeshifting (When first seen by another creature they appear as the single most terrifying thing possibly imaginable to that creature; this is explicitly not an illusion, but more the viewer bestowing the Larva with that form whilst they view them), Non-Physical Interaction (As magical creatures, they can affect abstract, conceptual, intangible, incorporeal, or nonexistent beings as if they were normal beings), Death Manipulation (Instantly kills any creature that perceives it), Fear Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 2 and 3), Flight, Statistics Amplification via Haste, Fire Manipulation/Acid Manipulation/Electricity Manipulation/Poison Manipulation/Petrification/Mind Manipulation via Prismatic Spray (The spell can burn, spray acid, electrify, petrify, madden, poison, or send a target to another plane of existence), Dimensional Travel via Dreamscape (Can enter the Dream realm, a multiverse comprised of thought), Body Control, Martial Arts, BFR/Animal Manipulation via Sending (Can forcefully shove enemies into the Dream realm, via touch), Statistics Reduction via Sending (The maelstrom in the Dream realm which the target is sent to destroys their psyche and wracking their body, affecting both psychological and bodily health aspects), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Dream Manipulation (Aims to convert all of reality into a facet of their dreams), Absorption, Telepathy, Extrasensory Perception via True Seeing, Enhanced Senses, Possession (With the spell Lord of Nightmares, the Dream Larva is shown to be capable of taking over the body and actions of an individual for a limited amount of time), Extreme Resistance to Magic, Reality Warping, Holy Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, Shapeshifting, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Clairvoyance Attack Potency: At least Small Country level+, likely Country level (Laughably superior to the physical manifestation of Father Llymic, who lowered global temperatures by ten degrees by exiting his prison) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with High Hypersonic+ reactions (Laughably superior to beings capable of dodging lightning) Lifting Strength: Class K (Can push over 772 metric tons when taking all arms into account) Striking Strength: At least Small Country Class+, likely Country Class Durability: At least Small Country level+, likely Country level Stamina: Infinite, effectively requires no sleep or forms of sustenance to continue acting Range: Up to hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: None notable, though it can use any equipment of the creature it possesses Intelligence: Genius, on the higher ends of human intelligence and can be a devious trickster given the opportunity, deceiving spellcasters relatively easily Weaknesses: None notable Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Shapeshifters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Death Users Category:Fear Users Category:Madness Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Acid Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Poison Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Martial Artists Category:BFR Users Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Dream Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Telepaths Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Dungeons and Dragons